


The Proposition

by Brioux



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brioux/pseuds/Brioux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a little more than 2 weeks left in the summer before the start of their junior year when Nursey decides to shake things up a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's almost time to go back to school, so Nursey decides to have some fun with Dex. He sends a present and hopes Dex will agree to play along.
> 
> I'm sorry Ngozi please don't hate me for being trash for these two.

There’s a little more than 2 weeks left in the summer before the start of their junior year when Nursey decides to shake things up a bit.

Dex is getting ready to head home after a long morning on the boat when he gets the text.

**Nursey: A package just got delivered to your house. Open it in private. Read the whole letter. Think it over. And then call me.**

Dex isn’t sure what to expect, but sure enough when he gets home there’s a brown box sitting on his front porch with his name on it. He makes himself a quick lunch and sits at the kitchen counter, staring at the box while he’s eating.

Technically he’s alone in the house, so it could be considered private. He could open it now. But he doesn’t think this is what Nursey meant, so he decides to finish eating before taking the box down to his room in the basement to open it.

Dex strips to his briefs since his clothes smell like being on the boat and turns his attention to the box. He slices the packing tape carefully and opens the box to find a bunch of tissue paper and a letter on top. Nursey said to read the whole letter, so he picks that up and sits on his bed to read it.

 

**My dearest Will,**

**By now, we’ve got a little more than two weeks left until we see each other. I miss you so much, and I’m counting down the days until I get to hold you in my arms again. The other day, I was in a store and I saw these and thought of you. I’ve been so deprived of your touch and my imagination started going wild with possibilities.**

**So I have a proposition for you. A request, almost. Please feel free to reject my proposition without hesitation if you aren’t interested. But also please give it some thought. I think this would be a lot of fun.**

 

Dex’s curiosity is getting the better of him. He puts the letter down for a moment and pulls the box towards him. Inside of the tissue paper, he finds three carefully wrapped presents. They aren’t in boxes, so it takes him all of three seconds to realize why Nursey wanted him to open this in private.

He unwraps the three butt plugs and carefully lays them on his bed in order from smallest to largest. He sets the two fairly large bottles of lube next to them. He takes a deep breath and picks the letter back up.

 

**My proposition is this: Let me have control.**

**Should you accept, I have some rules I want you to follow.**

**1\. You are not to orgasm again until my hand is on you.**

**2\. You will edge yourself daily. I will tell you when and for how long.**

**3\. You will wear these plugs on a daily basis. You may decide what time of day you wear them, but you will follow the schedule I have included as far as which plug and for how long.**

**4\. Unless I tell you otherwise, you are required to move around while you’re wearing the plug. No sitting on the couch or laying in your bed while you’re wearing it.**

**5\. You will send me photographic proof of both your edging sessions and when you are wearing your plugs.**

 

Dex can feel his skin on fire. He’s sure he’s probably as red as a tomato right now. This certainly is something he’s never tried before, and should be outside of his comfort zone. And yet…he’s wildly turned on at the thought of following Nursey’s demands. 

 

**I want you to think this over, Will. Take your time and decide if you want to agree or not. I don’t want you to say yes to it just because I want this to happen. I’m more than okay with you saying no. And if, at any point during the next two weeks, you decide you don’t want to do this anymore, that’s fine too.**

**Should you decide that you don’t want to accept my proposition, I want you to call me and tell me right away.**

**Should you decide that you will accept my proposition, I want you to get yourself hard, finger yourself open, and slip the smallest plug into yourself. Today is day one, so you will be wearing it for ten minutes.**

**After it’s in comfortably, I want you to call me.**

**I love you so much, Will. And either way, I can’t wait to see you again.**

**Love,**

**Derek**

 

Dex flips to the second page of the letter and finds a schedule of the next sixteen days. He notices the gradual building from small to medium to large, as well as the duration growing larger each day as well. Nursey has really thought this through.

He sets the letter down and picks up the smallest plug, leaning back against his headboard and turning it over in his hand.

This is out of his comfort zone, that’s for sure. He’s given control over to Nursey a few times, but only for small amounts of time and for very little things. And Nursey has always been right there, taking care of him.

And yet. Something about this entire proposition is turning him on like crazy. He imagines what the next sixteen days could be like, under Nursey’s direction. Edging at Nursey’s beck and call, wearing the plugs—wearing them in _public_. He wonders if he’s capable of doing it.

But Dex isn’t one to back down from a challenge. He knows he _could_ do it. The question is, does he _want_ to?

Dex knows the answer, and before he can think too much more about it, he pushes his underwear to the bottom of the bed and uncaps the lube.

It’s easy to get himself hard. If he’s being honest, he’s been getting hard since he started reading the very beginning of Nursey’s letter. It’s also easy to get two fingers into himself. They just had phone sex last night, and Dex is still a little loose since he had been fingering himself. That, combined with the fact that the first plug is fairly small, makes it quick work to get him to the point where he can easily slip it in.

He sets a timer on his phone for ten minutes and sits for a moment, thinking about how it feels. The plug isn’t super invasive. It’s small enough that it leaves him with a small stretch, without feeling like he’s super full or uncomfortable. He takes a deep breath and reaches for his phone charger.

But as he reaches, he gasps. The plug is curved exactly to nudge his prostate when he moves. And shit, is that a feeling. He wraps a hand around himself and lets it nudge against his prostate again.

To hell with it, he doesn’t need to charge his phone right now anyway.

He pulls up his texts with Nursey instead, and hits call.

“Hey, baby,” Nursey says sweetly.

“Hey,” Dex gasps out.

“Oh,” Nursey says with a sharp intake of breath. Dex can hear the soft click of a door being shut on the other end. “Are you…do you have it in?"

“Yes,” Dex admits. Nursey breathes out in a rush. “It isn’t that big, but it’s—”

“It’s curved, yeah,” Nursey says.

“It feels good.”

They’re quiet for a moment, then Nursey speaks again. But this time, he sounds a lot more confident in what he’s saying.

“Will, are you accepting my proposition?” he asks. “Are you giving me control?”

“Yes,” Dex breathes out immediately. Nursey moans a bit.

“Good,” he says. “You have a timer set?”

“Yes.”

“We’re going to start now, okay baby? I’m going to hang up and I want you to edge yourself for the rest of the time on the timer. Then, you’ll take it out and take a shower. You’ll wash your hair and then edge yourself again for the entirety of two songs on your Spotify. Then, you’ll turn the water to ice cold and wash your body. Remember, baby, you are not allowed to come until my hand is on you. After your shower, you may move on with your day as normal. Does this sound okay?”

Dex takes a breath.

“Yeah,” he says. “That sounds okay.”

“Good,” Nursey says, and Dex can hear the pleased smile on his face. “Oh, and Dexey? Dont’ forget about rule number five.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nursey has a special morning assignment for Dex. Dex is definitely getting into the whole thing.

_Dex has never been happier to be on his knees in his life. His legs are spread wide and his face is smashed into the pillow. His shoulders are sore from how his arms are stretched out, and his hands are grasping the headboard as Nursey stretches him._

_“I’m good,” he manages to croak over his shoulder. Nursey seems to agree, and he pulls his fingers out._

_He slides himself in with one smooth push and Dex practically cries with how good it feels. Over the past few weeks, the plugs have been fun. But nothing compares to actually having Nursey’s cock slide into him._

_“Fuck baby, you feel so good,” Nursey gasps in his ear. “So tight. So perfect for me.”_

_“Please,” Dex gasps. Nursey mouths at his neck. “More, please.”_

_Nursey pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in with enough force to push Dex forward a few inches. Dex can’t help but cry out._

_“God, yes,” Nursey moans, starting to fuck Dex in earnest. “Dex, babe. You feel like heaven.”_

_Nursey wraps his hands around Dex’s hips and squeezes tight, bringing Dex’s hips back to meet each thrust. Dex’s entire body feels like it’s being lit up. This is what he’s been missing since they split for the summer. This is what even using the plugs and dildo he owns hasn’t been able to give him._

_Dex can’t even form words, he’s just letting out incoherent sounds as Nursey fucks into him over and over again. His balls slap against Dex’s ass as he finds the spot inside Dex that makes his eyes roll back in his head._

_“Yeah, baby,” Nursey moans. “Fuck, Dexey, you’re going to make me come.”_

_Nursey’s speed picks up and his thrusts get harder and it’s all Dex can do to hold on and not go flying into the headboard. He can feel the stutter in Nursey’s thrusts, he knows how close Nursey is._

_“Please,” he begs, his voice cracking. It’s enough to have Nursey crying out. His hips grind in deep and Dex feels Nursey come inside him._

_“Yes, baby. Yes,” Nursey moans, milking himself slowly with Dex’s ass. “So good.”_

_Dex is overcome with the feeling of giving Nursey what he needs. He’s been so good for Nursey. He hasn’t come once since Nursey told him not to. He’s edged so much, he’s almsot come so many times._

_Which reminds him—Dex hasn’t come in weeks. He whines and pushes back on Nursey, hoping Nursey gets the point._

_“I got you, babe,” Nursey says, pulling Dex up to kneel upright. His cock is still buried in Dex’s ass, still pumping come out. He wraps a hand around Dex and pulls. His mouth sucks on the tender spot on Dex’s neck, and—_

 

And Dex’s alarm clock goes off, waking him out of the dream with a gasp.

“Fuck,” he moans, reaching out to his table to turn it off.

He’s so fucking hard, his cock trapped between his body and the bed. He grinds down and almost sees stars, it feels amazing. It’s so good he could come like this, if he just grinds down enough…

But—no. He can’t. He promised Nursey he wouldn’t. It’s already been over a week and he hasn’t broken the rules yet. He’s progressed to the medium sized plug already and everything, it wouldn’t be fun to break the rules now. He’s already half way there.

“Fuck,” he moans again, flipping over to rest on his back. He drops his head back, letting his head clear of desire a bit before glancing down. He’s so hard he’s sticking straight up, causing his sheets to tent.

Dex knows Nursey would want to see this. He’d want to know Dex was dreaming about him. He’d want to know how close Dex almost came to giving in. So he grabs his phone to take a photo.

But there’s already a message waiting for him.

**Nursey: Good morning, babe! I hope you woke up on your first alarm and not your second, because if not, you’re going to have to rush to get ready. I want you to edge yourself for ten minutes before you get out of bed this morning. And since I’m not going to be awake to monitor you, I need you to send me some snapchats. Use the timestamp filter so I know you go the full ten minutes. I can’t wait to see you when I wake up. Love you.**

“Fuck,” Dex says, once again.

He opens snapchat and takes a quick photo with the timestamp. He captions it “dreamt about you last night and woke up with this.”

He pushes the sheets down and tugs his boxers with them, releasing himself. He takes a deep breath and starts recording as he wraps a hand around himself.

“Oh, God,” he moans. It feels so good to get a hand around himself after that dream.

Too good, actually. He’s suddenly too close. He snaps his hand back and ends the video.

He may be playing by Nursey’s rules, but two can still be playing the game. Dex knows what Nursey likes, and he knows Dex not coming is torturing Nursey as well.

“Almost came with the first touch,” he captions it.

He takes a few deep breaths and tries again. This time, he’s a little farther away from the edge. He’s able to get a few good pulls in before he has to take his hand off. He moans a little loudly this time, for added effect in the video, and is extremely glad his bedroom is two floors away from the rest of his family.

“Had a dream about you,” he says in the next video, as he strokes himself. “You were fucking me so good.”

“God, Derek,” he moans in the next one. “Want you so badly.”

The next video he plays with his balls, massaging them and letting Nursey see how swollen they are.

“I’m going to come so hard when you finally give me permission,” he says, breathless.

He continues the videos like this, for the entire ten minutes, and at the end he sends one he knows will be the ringer.

He gets himself really close again, and takes a video of his thighs shaking after he pulls his hand away. His hips shove upwards into the air, as if searching for friction that isn’t there. He knows his accompanying whine is likely going to be what sets Nursey off.

The last snapchat he sends is a photo he takes in the bathroom. He’s still rock hard and frames it with the shower running in the background. He timestamps it and captions it “guess I have to take a quick cold shower before work now.”

It’s a lot harder for him to get over the edging session than it normally is, probably because he woke up already so close to coming. But the ice cold water running over his body helps. He doesn’t even wash himself, just lets the shower pour over his red-hot skin for a few minutes until he feels calm enough to get dressed without accidentally coming in his pants.

The day on the boat proves to be a welcome distraction, and Dex is busy enough he doesn’t even get a chance to check his phone until they’re back on the dock and he’s getting ready to leave or the day. The first text he sees, which is the last one that’s come in, makes him smile.

**Nursey: Will, I am going to need you to call me as soon as you’re home.**

He reads through the rest of Nursey’s texts as he walks to his car, and is instantly glad there’s practically no one else around him. They’re all filthy, ranging from “You’re so fucking gorgeous” to “God, baby, I just came so hard. I love you so much.”

He’s got a few snapchats as well, and he’s sure it’s videos of Nursey’s jerk off session this morning. But he’ll wait until later to watch them.

He calls as soon as he gets home.

One of the benefits of working on the boat is that he’s always home hours before everyone else, so he has a great deal of time to himself. Nursey has been taking advantage of that fact the past week, using this time to have Dex edge both with and without the plug in.

Speaking of which, Dex pulls out the schedule as the phone is ringing to check how long he’s going to wear it today.

“Do you have any idea how sexy you are?” Nursey asks, in lieu of a greeting when he answers.

“A little,” Dex teases flirtatiously. “But I’ll always be up for you reminding me.”

“God, baby,” Nursey moans quietly. “I’ve been hard all day. I’ve already jerked off twice.”

Dex’s breath catches in his throat. He can feel a blush spreading across his cheeks.

“I’ve been walking around work with a semi and my brain in the clouds because all I can think about is that sound you made at the end there.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Dex says proudly.

“Listen, I don’t really have time to talk right now, but I’m going to tell you what’s going to happen,” Nursey says roughly. “I’m going on my break in about fifteen minutes. You’re scheduled to have the plug in for half an hour today. I want you to shower and prep yourself and have it ready by then. I’m going to FaceTime you so I can watch you push it in. Then you’re going to edge again for me. You’re going to look so pretty, and you’re going to make those sounds that make me come all over myself. You’ll be edging until I come, but you’re still wearing the plug for the full thirty minutes. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Dex chokes. Nursey sounds so strict, so sincere. It’s incredibly hot and once again Dex is finding himself turned on at the thought of being good for Nursey.

“Good,” Nursey says softly. “I can’t wait, baby.”

“Love you,” Dex says.

“Love you so much more, you have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex has a problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! I know this probably doesn't make up for it, but things have been a little busy lately. The next chapter will be much better, though, I promise!
> 
> I've skipped around a bit with the timing, since a lot of days are pretty similar. Dex goes to work, comes home, showers, wears his plug, edges for Nursey, and sends lots of photos. We're at about day 11 or 12 for Dex, and it's the end of the medium sized plug.

Dex has a problem.

It’s the last day he’s supposed to be wearing the medium sized plug and he still hasn’t worn it in public yet.

Nursey accepted that he wore the small plug during dinner with his family, but he wasn’t too happy that it wasn’t really in public. And while he’s sure Nursey would accept another dinner with his family, Dex doesn’t want to disappoint Nursey. This whole time, he’s been trying to give Nursey reasons to be proud of him.

He’s up to a full hour with the plug in, and he has a few errands to run, so as soon as he gets home from work he showers and puts it in.

He’s been getting creative with his photos. He’s sending a bunch of them every day, and while he knows Nursey is never going to pass on a photo of his ass, he wants Nursey to have a variety of positions to think about.

He positions himself in front of the floor-length mirror in his bathroom and bends over, exposing the plug to the mirror, and snaps a few photos. He picks the best one and sends it.

 

**Dex: Heading to the mall to pick up a few things. I’ll be thinking about you the whole time. Love you.**

 

He’s just getting into his car, gasping as he sits down and the plug nudges up against his prostate, when Nursey responds.

 

**Nursey: You look incredible. I can’t wait to see you again.**

**Nursey: I’m going to bend you over like that and absolutely wreck you, baby.**

 

Dex shudders at the thought and presses his hand against his dick, which has already chubbed up from everything going on. He takes a deep breath and starts the car.

It’s a short drive to the mall, enough to take about ten minutes off the hour he has to wear the plug. Adding in another ten minutes to drive home plus the ten minutes it took him to take photos and get dressed and ready to head out, he calculates he has about thirty minutes left to wear it. He can definitely do his shopping in that time.

He stops at a few stores, grabbing what he needs quickly and efficiently. He’s actually too quick, since he’s done in half the time he thought it would take. He decides to grab something to eat at the food court, since he skipped lunch in favor of coming here.

He’s just sat down with his chicken sandwich when Nursey texts him. He smiles and opens it up.

 

**Nursey: How is it?**

**Dex: Got everything I needed, so I’m eating lunch at the food court.**

**Nursey: Something healthy, I hope?**

**Dex: Grilled chicken sandwich :)**

**Dex: Every time I shift in my seat the plug pulls at my hole.**

**Dex: It feels so good**

**Nursey: I bet you look amazing.**

 

Dex is about to respond when a voice interrupts his train of thought.

“Will? William Poindexter?”

He looks up and it takes him a moment before he recognizes the face in front of him.

“Nick,” he says curtly. “Hello.”

“It’s been forever,” Nick says with a smile, sliding into the seat across from him. “What have you been up to?”

Dex hesitates. He really doesn’t feel like dealing with Nick right now. He’s been having such a good day so far—good fishing, he got all the things he needed, and good conversation with Nursey, including his approval of Dex wearing the plug right now.

“Just getting ready to go back to school,” he answers.

His phone starts to buzz on the table with Nursey’s face lighting up the screen and he takes that as his cue to make an escape.

“Sorry, Nick, but I have to take this,” he says, grabbing the phone. “It was nice seeing you.”

Dex gives Nick the best fake-grin he can and answers it.

“Hey, babe,” he says sweetly, picking up his bags. “How’s work?”

“Pretty good. I’m really looking forward to going home now, though,” Nursey says.

“Good,” Dex answers, a little clipped as he’s walking away from a confused Nick.

“Is something wrong?” Nursey asks, always perceptive even when he isn’t physically around to see Dex.

“I—uh,” Dex starts. “Just had a weird run in with someone from my past. An ex, actually.”

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just… really glad I have you,” Dex says with a sigh.  
“I love you,” Nursey says gently.

“I love you, too,” Dex answers. “So hey, I’m walking to my car, about to head home. Want to FaceTime when I get there?”

“A risqué photo and FaceTime in the same day? You spoil me, Sexy Dexy,” Nursey says with a chuckle. “I’ll probably take longer than you will, so I’ll call when I get home.”

“I’ll wait to take it out for you,” Dex promises.

He chuckles at the moan he gets in response and hangs up, the promise of pleasing Nursey on the horizon overtaking the distaste of running into Nick.

“You have a good life now,” he tells himself softly, opening the car door. “And a very good boyfriend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter went a little differently than I originally planned, but as the writing goes, I go.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Also you can find me on tumblr as derekpoindexter-williamnurse :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I updated this. I've had it planned and started forever but just lost the motivation to finish it. Hope it's worth the wait!

Dex only has five days left until he returns to Samwell. Only five days left until he returns to Nursey. He’s so close and yet so far.

Today he’s moving up to the large plug. He’s been looking forward to getting to it since about the first week into this whole thing. The wide bulge at the end promises a delicious stretch and the long, curved end is similar enough to the first plug that he knows it’ll nudge him in all the right places.

Dex actually has a day off from work, he’s supposed to be using it to pack to go back to school. But when he wakes up alone in the house, he has a different idea he wants to see through.

Instead of going for his phone, Dex pulls out his laptop and moves his table to the side of his bed. He sets the laptop up so it has a good look at the bed, gets the large plug and the bottle of lube out from the drawer, and strips down to his boxers. He opens his closet and digs out the bag he hid beneath his clothes the other day.

It took him two days to build up the courage to drive three towns over and about twenty minutes sitting in the parking lot before he managed to walk into the sex shop. The bag has been sitting in his closet for days now, and Dex knows he’s got to do something with his new toy soon or he’ll run out of time.

It takes him a moment to get the packaging open and he feels awkward when he finally has the dildo in his hands. He’d been shy at first, but the girl working in the shop was calm and really helpful when he finally opened up about what he wanted. She actually reminded him a lot of Lardo, which both helped and made things more awkward at the same time. She managed to help him find a dildo that looks pretty close to Nursey’s dick in size and color, though, which he’s extremely grateful for. It would have taken him forever to find the right one.

Dex washes and preps the dildo before hiding it just out of his camera’s view. He takes a few deep breaths and then turns the video on.

“Hey babe,” he says. “Enjoy this.”

Dex takes his time stripping his clothes off. There’s no music and he thinks he probably wouldn’t be great doing this for real, but he tries to put on a little show anyway. When he’s naked, he gives himself a few strokes and smirks at the camera before turning around.

He kneels on his bed with his legs spread, showing off his ass to the camera. He runs his hands along his sides and plays with his ass cheeks a bit before uncapping the lube. The first finger goes in easily, thanks to spending so much time with the plugs in lately. The second is a bit of a stretch, but it doesn’t take long before he’s working a third into himself. He lets out a moan and rocks back and forth on his fingers for a bit, twisting them and spreading them to stretch himself.

When he feels he’s nice and stretched, he pulls his fingers out and slides off the bed. This is the part he’s been most nervous about. He doesn’t want to look stupid. He’s thought it over every free second he’s had the past few days, and finally settled on doing it this way.

He drags his wooden chair into the frame and places it right in front of the camera. He’s already secured the dildo to the seat, so he thinks it looks a little silly. But hopefully Nursey will be too turned on at this point to make fun of him for it.

He decided to start facing away from the camera, so Nursey can get a good look at the way he lowers himself down on the dildo. Dex knows what his ass looks like, spread apart like this. He knows it’s one of Nursey’s favorite views. And with this video, he wants Nursey to imagine the dildo is himself. He wants to give Nursey a show he’ll never forget.

Dex rides the dildo slowly at first, letting his body get used to it and setting a good rhythm. He nudges his prostate a few times and doesn’t hold back the moans that push their way out. When he’s sure he’s given Nursey enough time to get all worked up, he stands and turns himself around.

It’s easier to sink down on the dildo now, since he’s well-stretched. But this angle makes it harder for him to bounce up and down. He’s got nothing to hold on to as he rides, he has to rely solely on his thighs and abs to make it work. He catches a glimpse of himself in the camera, though, and is satisfied with the way this angle makes his body look.

Nursey will be ready to burst at any second.

Dex slows down starts to stroke himself for the first time, whimpering as he gets a hand around himself. He whines Nursey’s name and has to catch himself a few times, stop himself from coming because it feels so good.

Eventually, he gets too close. He has to pull off the dildo and grip the base of his dick so hard his knuckles start to go white. He’s genuinely worried for a second that he’s going to lose it and fail Nursey’s rules. But by a miracle he manages to get himself under control. It takes a few deep breaths, but he does it.

He turns around again and grabs the plug, which has been sitting on his bed, and lubes it up. He sinks it into himself slowly and sighs when it’s fully inside. He was right about the delicious stretch at the base and the way the curve hits him just right. He turns around to the camera and smiles.

“Love you,” he says, blowing a kiss.

He turns the video off and has to rest his elbows on his bed for a moment. He’s still so close to the edge and now that the adrenaline of being on camera for Nursey is starting to wear off, he’s not sure if he can move without setting himself off.

He takes a few minutes to focus on his breathing, thinks about his mom walking in on him like this, and eventually calms down to the point where he can move around. He sends the video to his phone and then walks into his bathroom and into the shower. He makes the water as cold as possible, for good measure.

When Dex is done in the shower he wraps a towel around himself and pads back into his room. His video has finally sent to his phone and he pulls on a pair of sweat pants before laying down on his bed.

Nursey picks up the FaceTime request on the third ring. He’s got a soft smile and Dex is relieved to see his empty bedroom behind him, rather than the subway or anywhere else public. He’s going to need the privacy for this conversation.

“Hey babe,” Nursey says.

“Hey,” Dex says.  
“Looking good,” Nursey says, his eyes clearly appreciating Dex’s shirtless chest.

Dex teases him a bit by panning down, just to the edge of his sweatpants so Nursey can see he’s free balling and then back up.

“How was your day?” Dex asks.

“Good. How was yours?” Nursey asks. “Good to sleep in?”

“Definitely.” Dex runs his free hand through his hair and takes a breath. “So listen, I had a thought.”

“Yeah?” Nursey asks, looking intrigued.

“Yeah,” Dex says. “We only have five more days until we see each other.”

“Can’t wait,” Nursey says with a smirk.

“Me neither,” Dex agrees. “I miss you a lot.”

“Is that your thought?” Nursey teases.

“Nah,” Dex smiles. “My thought… was that maybe you’d make me a promise now, too. Since I’ve been so good and following your rules.”

Nursey hums and Dex knows he’s got him hooked.

“What kind of promise?” Nursey asks, though Dex can see in his face that he’s already made up his mind to agree.

“I want you to promise you won’t come until we’re together again,” Dex says.

Nursey smiles, like he knew that was going to be the request.

“I think I can do that,” he says.

“Good,” Dex says. “I have to go now, I’ve got some stuff to do before my family comes home.”

“Okay babe,” Nursey says with a soft smile. “I’ll talk to you later?”

“Yeah,” Dex says with a nod. “Oh and hey, I’m gonna text you something. Make sure you watch it in private, yeah?"

Dex blows Nursey a kiss and hangs up. He opens up his messages and, with a devious smirk, sends Nursey the video.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at derekpoindexter-williamnurse to yell about these two idiots. Prompts accepted.


End file.
